


all the gun fights, and the lime lights, and the holy sick divine nights

by ohmygodfoxtrot



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmygodfoxtrot/pseuds/ohmygodfoxtrot
Summary: Nursey rolls over in bed the morning after Epikegster, and finds himself face to face with Kent Parson.Kent is drooling, and still asleep, so Nursery takes a moment to assess the situation. Kent has all the covers and is kind of hogging whatever bed they’re in, which appears to be in a hotel room. Nursey is naked, and a quick inventory of the floor leads him to believe that most if not all of his clothing is there. He glances down at himself, and notices a not insignificant number of mouth sized bruises littering his torso.His therapist has been teaching him about not jumping to conclusions, but he’s starting to think he hooked up with Kent Parson.





	1. Chapter One

 

 

   Nursey rolls over in bed the morning after Epikegster, and finds himself face to face with Kent Parson.

 

    Kent is drooling, and still asleep, so Nursery takes a moment to assess the situation. Kent has all the covers and is kind of hogging whatever bed they’re in, which appears to be in a hotel room. Nursey is naked, and a quick inventory of the floor leads him to believe that most if not all of his clothing is there. He glances down at himself, and notices a not insignificant number of mouth sized bruises littering his torso.

 

    His therapist has been teaching him about not jumping to conclusions, but he’s starting to think he hooked up with Kent Parson. 

 

    Beside him, Kent snorts, and Nursery realizes how badly he needs to pee. He finds the bathroom, relieves himself, and walks out to a squinty eyed Kent, who’s eyes widen at the sight of him.

 

    “Holy shit. How wasted did I get last night?”

 

    “What’s that supposed to mean??”

 

    “It means you’re… you, and I’m not supposed to do… that.”

 

    “Well, you did. If it helps, I’m not gonna out you to TMZ or anything.

 

    Kent’s eyes widen, before they snap close.

 

    “Oh. Never mind. Of course I got super wasted last night.”

 

    “Okay, which leaves me wondering how I got wasted enough to sleep with you.”

 

    Kent opens his eyes and glares at Nursey, who sighs and sits back down on the bed.

 

    “We normally have this thing at the Haus where someone watches me to make sure I don’t do anything dumb, and that’s usually Dex, and- oh.”

 

    He remembers now.

 

    “What?”

 

    “I… apparently made a move on my straight best friend. Fuck.” He flops down next to Kent.

 

    Kent smiles sadly. “So we both tried to get with someone and ended up with each other last night.”

    “You got turned down, too? Who at that party was gonna turn down Kent Parson?”

 

    Kent looks like he’s struggling to figure out what to say. What finally comes out is “An ex.”

 

    “Oh, shit, that’s even worse. Knowing what could have been and knowing that it didn’t happen.”

 

    Kent squints at him. “God, you’re fucking pretentious.”

 

    “You thought betting your expensive ass watch in a game of beer pong was a good idea. Don’t call me pretentious.”

 

    “Shut up.”

 

    “Make me.”

 

    Kent’s kissing him before Nursey can even process what was said. It’s maybe a little too tonguey, but Kent is clearly a good kisser, and-oh. This is pulling even more memories out of the depths of his mind. He pulls back.

 

    “We doing this again? If we are, no more hickies, you fucking vamp.”

 

    “Listen, drunk Kent likes making bad choices. But I also know that drunk Kent isn’t the type of asshole who would have made you do it if drunk you wasn’t into it.”

 

    “Okay, yeah, maybe when I’m drunk, I like getting marked up, but let’s talk about how you’re referring to drunk you in the third person. That sets a dangerous precedent of allowing your inebriation to excuse your behavior, and- what are you doing?”

 

    Kent is sliding on down the bed, and he shrugs. “Sucking your dick?”

 

    “I figured that. Why? I’m literally in the middle of lecturing you on why your language choices reflect a bad mindset of- oh my god, stop trying to blow me when I’m angry at you!”

 

    Kent smiles sheepishly. “It’s hot when people talk all… like that.”

 

    “Intellectually? Scholarly? Academically?”

 

    “Yeah, that. Now please, lemme touch your dick.”

 

    “Alright, fine, as long as you promise to read some articles on- ah!”

 

    Nursey doesn’t get another word in until Kent is done blowing his brains out.

 

    “Holy shit.”

 

    Kent smirks and swallows down the last of it, which is infuriating. 

 

    “Good?” He asks smugly.

 

    “You’re just the kind of asshole who would ask that.”

 

    “You’re just the kind of asshole who’d be into it, aren’t you?”

 

    “Yeah, alright, it was good.” Nursey can’t lie to save his life. 

 

    “Good enough for some reciprocity?”

 

    “Ooooh, look who’s scholarly now?”

 

    “I’ve picked up a thing or two.” He wiggles his eyebrows, and it should be the most unattractive thing in the world. Nursery tries to act nonchalant. 

 

    “Fine. I supposed you’ve earned it.” He touches Kent’s chest first, and then drags his hand lower, and- Kent is clearly interested in what’s going on. Nursery lets his intuition guide him, and soon, Kent is coming. Nursey knows he needs to remember every inch of this image, because Kent is hot, and the chances that he’s gonna get this again are slim to none. 

 

    Kent flops against him when it’s over, clearly not the type who’s opposed to cuddling outside of a relationship. 

 

    They stay like that for a while, and then Kent starts nuzzling at Nursery’s neck, and then mouthing at it, and it’s clear where things are headed once again. But Nursery’s been bit in the ass one too many times by not communicating, so he’s gonna suck it up and do it this time. He gently pulls himself away from Kent, who looks a little hurt. 

 

    “Okay, so you’re not acting in the sort of- ashamed way I would expect someone in your situation to act, so what do you want? Cause last time I thought someone wanted me, it didn’t turn out so well.”

 

    “Really? I just sucked your dick and then let you jerk me off, and you think I don’t want you?” Kent looks incredulous.

 

    “I don’t know, man! This morning you said you weren’t supposed to do this, but right now you seem pretty into it?”

 

    “Well, it’s not like I have a lot of options, and the longer we’re here, the longer we can put off the inevitable shit storm you’re going to cause my life!”

 

    “We already established that I wasn’t going to out you! And “options”? How many people know you’re gay?”

 

    “One, okay! My ex!”

 

    That stops Nursery in his tracks.

 

    “Jesus.”

 

    “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

    “I don’t know, I just- you’re Kent Parson. You’re an unstoppable, self assured, cocky son of a bitch. I figured at least your PR team or family or somebody knew.”

 

    Kent snorts at that. “No. Just you and him.”

 

    Nursey swallows. “Sorry.”

 

    “It’s okay, really. I shouldn’t have told you that you were basically a rebound.”

 

    “I’d rather be told I’m a rebound than have it kept from me. And besides, you were basically a rebound for me too.”

 

    “So… what are we doing, then?”

 

    Nursey sighs. “I wouldn’t be opposed to keeping this going in some way.”

 

    “Can you be a little more enthusiastic about the idea of sleeping with me again?”

 

    Nursey raises an eyebrow at that and sits up, swinging a leg over so he’s on top of Kent. “I’ll show you enthusiastic. After we figure out what the fuck we’re doing.”

 

    “I’m not willing to get feelings messed up in this. That’s my one request. If that’s what you’re looking for, here isn’t the place.”

 

    Nursey grins. “Perfect.” He grinds down on Kent, just to tease him. “And how often do you want this to be a thing? Does it stop once we leave this hotel room, or are we talking exchanging phone numbers so I can send you morning selfies of me shirtless?”

 

    Kent laughs and grabs Nursey’s hips, running his hands up his sides. “I would definitely not be opposed to recieving morning selfies of you shirtless.”

 

    Nursey grinds down again, and beneath him, Kent wiggles a little, trying to get more. 

 

   “So we’re in agreement. This continues to a feelings-less thing.”

 

    “Great. Now hurry up and fuck me?”

 

    Nursey grins, and complies. 


	2. Chapter Two

    Nursey leaves around three in the afternoon, and Kent is left alone with his thoughts.

 

    So someone else knows he’s gay now. And it’s looking like it’s not going to be an epic shitstorm. It looks like it might actually be kind of good.

 

    It’s not that Kent doesn’t want to be out. It’s that being out requires coming out, and coming out probably looks like a awkwardly staged press confrence while the alternates stand behind him and he answers a lot of questions. And Kent doesn’t want that.

 

    He flips the covers back, finding his clothes, and tries to make a backup plan.

 

    Kent quickly realizes he has very little idea how to make one.

 

    He starts with the best possible scenario to ease his mind. Nursey isn’t lying about sending him shirtless selfies with the numbers they exchanged. They hook up whenever Kent is in town, they become friends, and it breaks off politely when one of them falls in love with someone else they can actually have. That’s the best case scenario.

 

    The absolute worst case is that Nursey has somehow managed to film them, and that in an hour, Kent Parson’s gay sex tape is gonna be all over the internet. His career will be in shambles, no one will take him seriously, and he’s gonna have to retire young to get away from the press despite having two Stanley cups under his belt.

 

    In which case, maybe his PR team should know.

 

    He finds his phone in the bathroom, plugged in, which is nice, He picks it up, and finds some notifs, but not any more than average for a night out. He checks instagram first, finds he’s been tagged in quite a few photos, and then opens up his contacts and finds Ashley.

 

    She picks up on the first ring.

 

    “So whadja do this time?”

 

    Kent takes a deep breath.

 

    “I hooked up with someone I shouldn’t have.”

 

    “And why shouldn’t you have hooked up with her? Is their a pregnancy risk here, Kent? What’s her name? I need to find her and get her to sign NDA’s.”

 

    Kent laughs. “There is the exact opposite of a pregnancy risk.”

 

    “Kent, there's no such thing as the exact opposite of a pregnancy risk. Condoms fail, Plan B fails, the pill fails, the only thing that protects you completely is abstinence.”

 

    “And doing it with a dude.”

 

     The phone is silent for a few minutes, and then there's the sound of furious typing.

 

     “What's his name? I'll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything dumb.”

 

     “I just know his nickname is Nursey and he's a hockey player at Samwell.”

 

    “Alright, lemme check the roster, and... Derek Malik Nurse.”

 

    “You're really not gonna comment on the fact that I told you I was gay?”

 

    Ashley sighs. “You told me you hooked up with a dude, not that you were gay. Are you also telling me you're gay? Cause those are two different situations.”

 

    “Yeah, I'm gay.”

 

    “Okay. Thank you for telling me. Now tell me what you did, and why you're telling me now.”

 

    “Because even though he said he wasn't going to out me, I don't know how much money you can make outing hockey's golden boy to the press, and college students are like, broke? And struggling for money?”

 

    “Hmmm, good point. Lemme do some digging.” There’s more furious typing. “Oh, he’s an english major. Be careful, Kent, or he’s gonna start writing poetry about your abs.”

 

    “Everyone knows it’s my ass that’s poetry worthy.”

    “You know, you’re right.

 

    “So, anything you’re finding that sets off alarm bells?”

 

    There’s a pause. “Are you planning on sleeping with him again?”

 

    “Maaaaaaaaybe?”

 

    “Ugh, fine. That makes my job ten times harder, but you can make your own choices, because you’re an adult. And no, nothign is setting off alarm bells.”

 

    “Thanks, Ashley.”

 

     She clicks her tongue. “I was figuring out how to get a rookie to post more on Insta before you called. Thanks for spicing up my day.”

 

    Kent grins. “Any time.”

 

    “Bye, Kent.”

 

    “Bye, Ashley.”

 

    He hangs up, unplugs his phone, heading out of the bathroom and flopping on the bed. He opens up Nursey’s contact, and tries to figure out what to send.

 

    He can't be too eager, or he'll look desperate, but he wants to see Nursey again before he has to leave town. He can’t be too friendly, because they’re not quite there yet, but he also can’t be too callous, or Nursey isn’t going to want to sleep with him again.

 

    And goddamm, does he want to sleep with Nursey again.

 

    Kent finally settles on a simple _Hey._

 

And now, he waits.

 

    But waiting makes him anxious. He should have given some sort of conversation starter. So he does.

 

     _I came out to one of my PR people._

 

It’s not long before he gets a text back.

 

     _Dude, that’s awesome! How’d it go?_

 

_She thought I had gotten a girl pregnant when I first called her._

 

_LOL._

 

_Oh, of course you use text abbreviations with correct puncuation._

 

_):_

 

Kent can’t help but grin at his phone.

 

    This is gonna be so much fun.


	3. Chapter Three

    Nursey gets back to the Haus at around five, because apparently Kent did not pick a hotel for its proximity to Samwell, and busing is hella slow.

 

   He walks in with his head held high, knowing that his concealer is at his dorm and that, well, he doesn’t care if people see. He kinda likes it, actually. Knowing that he spent last night with Kent Parson, and that for now, no one else gets that. 

 

    Holster and Bitty are in the kitchen, and Holster whistles when he enters. “Get picked up by a vacuum cleaner last night?”

 

    “Derek Malik Nurse, where have you  _ been?  _ I’ve been calling you and getting nothing. You just disappeared last night!”

 

    Nursey smirks. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

 

    “What’s her name?”

 

    Nursey panics.

 

    “Luigi.”

 

    With the four seconds Holster and Bitty spend staring at him, Nursey has time to make his brain work.

 

    “I’m kidding. His name was Alan.”

 

    There’s the sound of sudden coughing behind him, and he turns around to see Dex. 

 

    “Oh, hey, Dex.” Nursey keeps it super casual. 

 

    “Hey, Nursey.” With that clearly finished, Nursey turns to holster.

 

    “Holster, where are your cheetos? The stale ones.”

 

    “Ate them all, dude. Sorry.”

 

    “Ugh, alright. I suppose I should start a bag at my dorm anyway.”

 

    And then Dex has to go and open his mouth.

 

    “Why are you two eating stale cheetos?”

 

    “Because they’re good, Dex.”

 

    “No, they’re not. They’re disgusting.”

 

    “No, non stale cheetos are disgusting. Stale cheetos are just the right texture and taste.” Nursey turns to Holster. “It’s such a shame that they take forever to get there, right, bro?”

 

    Before Holster can answer, Dex interrupts. “No, they go stale so quickly. It’s the worst.”

 

    “Stale cheetos are a gift from God Herself, and nothing out of your mouth can convince me otherwise.”

 

    Dex rolls his eyes, and how Nursey got drunk enough to actually make a move on this asshole is beyond him.

 

    “Whatever. I know that cheetos reach inedible levels within like forty eight hours, and that’s just a fact.”

 

    “A wrong fact, but okay.”

 

    “There’s no such thing as a wrong fact, Nursey, that’s an oxymoron.”

 

    “Poindexter, chill.” He leans back in his chair, tipping the legs back. Dex huffs and stomps out of the room.

 

    Nursey’s phone dings, and he reaches into his pocket to grab and open it. After the exchange with Kent about coming out, it’s been silent for a while, and he’s interested to hear what he has to say next.

 

    It’s a dick pic, and Nursey’s eyebrows raise. 

 

    There’s so many things to unpack here. Kent Parson just sent him a dick pic. Nursey really hopes he’s got some sort of dope security on his phone pics, cause the last thing he wants is Kent getting hacked and his nudes getting leaked. Then another text comes in, reading simply  _ Like what you see? _ Nursey does, but Kent is being an asshole, again, and they both know it. Nursey wouldn’t have fucked him if he didn’t like what he saw. For security's sake, he deletes their previous messages, saves him under the name  _ P-,  _ and goes to reply.

 

    And then Holster grabs his phone. 

 

    “Daaaaaaaaaamn, dude, that’s what you’re tapping? No wonder you were gone so long. I wouldn’t be able to take myself away from that body either.”

 

    Bitty leans over. “Why is it in the middle of the picture?”

 

    “Oooh, and he’s uncut. Nice job, bro.”

 

    “Has he never heard of the rule of thirds? Put your dick off to the side. And he’s back lit, too.”

 

    Nursey snatches his phone back. “First of all- I don’t know what’s first of all, but there’s definitely something to be addressed here. He sent the dick pic to me, and Shitty will get down here and have something to say about consent regarding people’s personal photos.”

 

    That reminds him. He still needs to link Kent those articles, which are all saved on his computer back at the dorm.  He pushes his chair back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have… somewhere to be.”

 

    He’s not actually that angry, more afraid that someone will find out it’s Kent Parson, and that it would be a hellhole and a half. So he takes the long way back to his dorm, enjoying the view, and when he get there, head up, unlocks his door, and opens his laptop, finding the folder with all his academic articles and links on social issues. He has to dig through a little, but finally he finds a good combo of articles that successfully cover male entitlement and the excuse of inebriation. He links all four of them to Kent, and then settles back to find something on Netflix. 

 

    He doesn’t have time to find anything, because his phone buzzes.

 

_ Holy shit.  _

 

_     What? _

 

_     You actually linked me articles. Most promises that people make right before they receive a blowjob, they don’t keep. _

 

_     I’m a man of my word. Now read them.  _

 

_     What? _

 

_     When you’re done, I’m going to quiz you on them.  _

 

_     Why should I? _

 

_     For every question you get right, I take off a piece of clothing and send you a pic. _

 

_     Holy shit. You’re dead serious.  _

 

_     Yup. _

 

_     I’ll start reading.  _

 

__ Nursey smirks. 

  
_ And for the record, I’m counting shoes and socks, and I have a jacket on, so you better pay close attention.  _


End file.
